


低俗伪装

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基短篇-Sherllienna [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: ABO星际AU，舰长锤/伪·军妓基。Loki本是反叛方派来的间谍。他原本的伪装身份出了问题，让人一查就知道是假的。然而很不幸的是，在他还没能来得及和自己本来的组织联系上的时候，Loki迎面撞上了舰长Thor。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：作者是变态！作者是变态！作者是变态！请反复阅读前三句话，并谨慎确认可以接受以下关键词后再开始阅读文章……  
> 关键词：Dirty Talk, Brother Kink, Role Play, 羞辱play，乳尖折磨，打屁股，受孕暗示，指奸，以及许多很糟糕很糟糕的垃圾话……  
> 

01

Loki始终也想不明白自己为什么可以这么倒霉。

他是个不折不扣的情报贩子，受雇于银河系最大的间谍公司约顿海姆。这家间谍公司的大名可谓是家喻户晓：他们做的是玩命的买卖。对于约顿来说，只要你支付足够多的钞票，那么不论你想知道什么高级机密，他们都能找到正确的门路帮你达到目的。

而Loki，则是这家公司最出色、效率最高的情报贩子。

关于Loki Laufeyson其人，银河系中对其的风评可谓是褒贬不一。有些人说他来去无踪，有些人说他狡猾奸诈。被他帮忙捞到好处的人夸他行事干脆，而吃了他的亏的人则恨不得重金悬赏他的脑袋。然而，不管是哪一种，有一条评价永远是他们公认的：那就是Loki Laufeyson是个视忠诚于粪土的功利主义者。在他眼里，谁给的价格高，他就为谁卖命。所以人们多对他又爱又恨，却拿他一点办法都没有。

今天就是Loki的又一个狩猎日了。在「被他那个败家姐姐」花光了自己上一笔买卖的报酬之后，他不得不从自家的太空舱里出来，暴躁而无可奈何地接了另一笔单子。走出家门之前他不小心踢到了一个Hela喝光的啤酒瓶子，而他那个不修边幅的姐姐则毫无形象地趴在软榻上，因为宿醉把之前吃的早餐吐了个一干二净。

“Loki！”她摇摇晃晃地站起来，口齿不清地对他大声嚷嚷，“回来的时候记得帮我带一个汉堡，要牛肉的！”

回应她的是一声来自Loki的巨大的摔门声。而那个摔了门的绿眼睛小疯子似乎觉得这样还不够解气，他退回去打开门，又对Hela恶狠狠地比了一个中指。

 

Hela曾是Loki生活中唯一的光明，如果她没有被那次巨大的爆炸摧毁的话。他们的父母早亡，所以从Loki记事起，就一直是他的这个不靠谱的姐姐在养他。

从前的Hela是个出色的女特工，隶属于阿萨舰队。曾经的阿萨舰队培养了一批出色的女特工，她们虽为女子之身，却做的都是玩命的买卖。每逢战役，女武神们便会被派遣去打头阵。她们几乎称得上是所向披靡，每到一处，必使敌人伏尸百万。

银河系中的人们称她们为女武神。

然而，命运并没有能够一直眷顾这批女武神。在Loki成年的那一年，一次意外爆炸发生在了Hela的任务中途。与她同行的特工全部丧生在了那场爆炸之中，其中也包括她的恋人。而Hela则是比较幸运的那一个：她活了下来，却失去了一只眼睛。

失去了眼睛的Hela仿佛一下子被抽去了所有的傲气，变得行事荒唐起来。她不再出去工作，也对自己的过去闭口不谈。可Loki知道，她那个平时疯疯癫癫像个精神病的姐姐每逢每月的第三天便会变得十分沉默，而她的床头柜上始终放着一个小相框。相片中是她和一个红色头发的女子在海滩上的合照，她的手环在Hela腰上，笑得很好看。

哈，感情。Loki恶狠狠地想道。那是个多么虚无缥缈的东西。与他姐姐不同，Loki从来就不相信那种花里胡哨的玩意儿。在他眼中，Laufeyson家族中有一个伤心欲绝的Hela就已经够了，不需要再多出来另一个。对他而言，与其谈再多的感情，还不如给他些钱来得痛快。

完全莫得感情的情报贩子Loki Laufeyson打开自己的pad，从公司发来的几个任务中挑了一个酬劳最高的，并无视了他上司Grandmaster对他进行的那些隔空骚扰。那个把自己打扮得像个水果冰棒一样的老头子正在显示器那一头对他抛着媚眼，而Loki对此的回应则是一个敷衍得不能再敷衍的微笑。他在心中对自己的上司竖了一对儿中指，然后皮笑肉不笑地关掉了显示屏。

他这次的任务是潜入阿萨舰队偷取他们下个星期的作战计划，公司给他准备的身份是一个工程学博士。这并不难，Loki看着镜子里自己的那张阴郁的脸想道。他早就知道，自己长了一张文雅的脸，只要稍加装扮，就能让很多人相信他其实是某个知名大学的什么大学教授之类的。他穿上自己那件价值不菲的西装，又从口袋中摸出了一个黑框眼镜，然后对着镜子打了一个漂亮的温莎结后才慢慢悠悠地登上了银河系中那艘最大的军舰，Asgard。

军舰分为上中下三层，最下层是一个巨大的武器库，专门用来囤积作战的武器弹药，而上两层则是军士们活动的地方。Loki挑了一个把守最薄弱的入口，趁把守的士兵不注意一个闪身便溜了进去。

军舰很大，每一层都分为ABC三个区域。按照Grandmaster刚刚给他发来的地图来看，他现在需要前往的应该是位于C Wing的舰长Thor Odinson的战略指挥室。然而天有不测风云，正当Loki刚刚混进C Wing的大门的时候，一条紧急简讯出现在了他的通讯设备中。他那个该死的顶头上司告诉他，他们黑进身份系统的行动失败了，Loki的掩护身份根本没能得到认证！

Loki一边愤怒地骂着脏话，一边删除了那条操蛋的简讯。而正当他想偷偷从这里溜出去的时候，一个高大而健壮的金发Alpha迎面向他走了过来。而根据Loki那少得可怜的舰队常识来看，他好像是阿萨舰队的舰长……

 

02

如果你要给Thor Odinson一个正确的评价，那最合适的莫过于正直以及细心。

在大多数同龄人还挣扎于中士或下士的军衔中时，Thor就已经拿下了上校的军衔。而五年后，他又凭借着自己的实力成为了阿萨舰队的舰长。尽管大多数人在第一眼看见Thor的时候都会认为他只是个肌肉发达的金发甜心，但不得不说，他与那种无害的、胸大无脑的eye candy可扯不上一点关系。

这天一大早，Thor就接到了来自副官的一封报告，上面说似乎有黑客正在试图侵入他们的身份认证系统。一周后的作战计划令Thor不敢大意，他几乎是飞速地换好了衣服，连早饭都没来得及吃便一头扎到了电脑跟前开始追踪那个试图攻破他们防火墙的信号。

战争爆发之前Thor曾是一名名牌大学的计算机专业的学生，而他们学校的计算机专业以毫无人性的毕业率以及惨绝人寰的专业要求闻名全球。由于录取率低且课程难度极大，那些进不去专业的学生形容枯槁面容憔悴，而进了专业的学生则面黄肌瘦不成人样。当时他们校园中常常流传着一个笑话，只要你在学校的喷泉雕像那里见到有人在哭，那么不用问，他一定是CSE专业的学生。

所以，在这种堪称变态的专业的打磨之下，Thor自然不会被这种水平的黑客难倒——他用了半个小时的时间锁定了那个在他们防火墙外反复跳跃的网络信号，然后一道程序反黑了回去。

约顿海姆？Thor皱着眉头看向屏幕上解析出来的那行字母。说实话，他一直对这家情报公司没有多少好感。据他所知，已经有好几个舰队在这家情报公司手里接连吃了大亏。他想了想，又敲了几行代码，将对方试图黑进他们身份验证系统的那封文件给拦截了下来。

那是个伪造身份的文件，上面详细地阐述了文件主人虚构的生平和学术成就。据文件所写，照片上那个黑发绿眼的Omega是一个工程学的博士，今日受舰队邀请来为他们提供一些技术服务。大概是由于对方没想到这封文件会被Thor亲自拦下，在邀请确认那栏的签名处，他们甚至还设法搞了一个足以以假乱真的Thor的签名。

他们为了作战计划还真是不惜血本，Thor盯着照片上黑发男人那副漂亮的眉眼想。他可没有忘记，传闻中约顿海姆的那位首席情报贩子，似乎也拥有这么一双动人心魄的绿眼睛。

「既然是技术服务，那他倒要看看对方能有多大能耐。」Thor看着文件末尾的模仿自己字迹的那个花体签名暗暗想道。

 

在看到那个金发Alpha走过来的时候Loki内心就已经炸成了一堆五彩缤纷的脏话——他已经快要在心里把自己那个不靠谱的老板Grandmaster以及那堆光吃闲饭不干活的后勤人员给骂死了。说真的，如果约顿公司的工作人员都是这样做后勤工作的话，那它为什么还没有倒闭？！Loki憋着一肚子的火气，站在原地退也不是进也不是。眼看着那个Alpha朝着他一步步走过来，Loki甚至听到了几声自己那快得有些夸张的心跳。

「不知道这是不是就是爱情的感觉。」他漫无边际地满脑子跑火车，「听说吊桥效应就是这样工作的……」

不过Loki并没能一直把这些乱七八糟的想法继续下去，因为金发军官很快便站在了他的面前。他和Loki差不多高，但比Loki要更加健壮一些。长期的作战让他的肩背十分宽厚。他有着一头如太阳一般耀眼的金发，而那些金发正被他绑成一个小揪扎在脑后。他的蓝眼睛审视着Loki，而它们的颜色太过纯粹，从那里面，Loki甚至能够看到自己的倒影。他不由自主地屏住呼吸，任由Alpha身上那股掺杂着须后水的信息素将他整个人包裹了起来。

“你是谁？”金发军官问，“你在这里做什么？”

他们站得太近了，Loki后知后觉地想。这个强大的Alpha大概正在动用自己的性别优势，他的信息素几乎快要把Loki活活溺死了。Loki双手握拳背在身后，指甲深深地陷进掌心里。他能感觉到，Thor Odinson的呼吸就落在他的耳廓旁，只要Loki稍稍向前一步，他甚至能够触碰到Alpha那半抿着的、薄薄的嘴唇。

“你是谁？叫什么名字？”或许是见Loki不说话，Alpha又重新问了一遍。他的手放在Loki垂着的手臂旁边，仿佛随时就要握住那只可疑的Omega的手腕。Loki站的位置刚好是一个拐角，而此时，当这个金发Alpha站在他面前将他锁进墙角的时候，他似乎不由地陷入了一个进退维谷的困境。

“我……”Loki张了张嘴，却难得地没能说出一个完整的句子——事实上，他甚至无法呼吸。Odinson的信息素太过强大，饶是经过专门训练的Loki，此时也不免有些膝盖发软。他口干舌燥地看着Odinson近在咫尺的领口，以及领口中的健壮的胸肌。然后他摇了摇头，用尽最后一丝理智硬生生地将那句‘我是Loki Laufeyson，我来自约顿海姆’给咽了回去，嘴一瓢道：

“报告长官，我…我是新来的军妓！”

 

03

Loki不太明白他们到底是怎么搞到现在这个地步的。

他被Thor Odinson压在他梦寐以求的战略指挥室的桌子上，而那个金发Alpha正在脱他的裤子。他们的下半身以一种不可思议的角度贴在一起，胸膛紧紧挨着，而Odinson那硕大到有些吓人的阴茎就那么火热地、滚烫地顶在他的大腿上。

“你还是没有回答我的问题。”当那个金发Alpha抚摸着他大腿内侧的皮肤时Loki听到对方这么问道，“鉴于我们现在几乎是在进行着某种肉体上的亲密交流，我认为你至少该告诉我一会儿我要怎么称呼你才好。”

Loki翻了一个白眼。他现在正被那个金发Alpha压在身下，性器梆硬，双腿大张。由于Odinson大概掌握着出色的脱衣服本领，他原本穿着的紧身长裤也不知所踪。他脱得光溜溜的双腿被以一个羞耻的弧度打开，那条半勃的、修长的阴茎就那么在他腿间支棱着。从Odinson那个角度看去，他甚至可以看见在Loki紧致的臀缝之下，有一个狭窄的小洞正在湿淋淋地淌着水。

他当然懒得讲话——事实上，此时此景之下，Loki也没多大力气与Odinson多说废话。所以他只是任由Thor捉着他的脚踝将他修长的腿盘上对方的腰间，而后讥讽地挑了些露骨的话去扇对方的脸。

“你希望我叫什么名字呢，宝贝？”他学着红灯区里那些街头巷尾的站街女们拖着调子问。但与站街女们谄媚的语气不同，他这句话可谓是字字带刺，“你希望我叫什么，我就叫什么。口活一百，全套五百，要是你出手足够阔绰，我可以考虑让你包夜。”

他那种虚张声势的腔调逗笑了Thor，后者托着他的后背，将他抱在自己怀中，而后又伸出一根手指，试探而挑逗地戳了戳Loki那湿乎乎的屁股。

“我一直有个下流的幻想。”他边用手指肏弄着Omega边在对方耳边低声道，“我从小都很希望自己能有一个弟弟，他只比我小一岁，却爱我爱得不得了。所以他在刚成年的那天就爬上了我的床，对我说，‘哥哥肏我……’。怎么样，我可以包下你一整晚，由你来扮演我弟弟？”

Loki被Thor的下流话弄得发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。他的屁股又湿又热，水一滩一滩地向外渗，在桌面上留下了一小滩水渍。这太过了——Loki一边发出沉重的喘息一边想道。Thor的手指仿佛能够提前预知他所有的敏感带一般，他时而疯狂地按压着能让Loki兴奋的那一点，时而又浅尝辄止地在它周围打上几个转。Loki几乎是不能自已地收缩着屁股，柔软的内壁讨好地挤压着Alpha的那根手指，仿佛是在乞求它能够按得更用力一些。而当Thor打算缓慢地抽出自己的手指时，他甚至不舍地向上抬了抬屁股，以示对那根手指的挽留。

“你真变态。”他抬起眼睛瞪了Thor一眼，然而这个瞪视却被那双绿眼睛中的情欲生生抹去了不少威力，“真想不到，赫赫有名的Thor Odinson，阿萨舰队的舰长，金宫未来的主人，竟然对自己的弟弟有着那样肮脏的性幻想。告诉我，Thor Odinson，在你的春梦里你也是这样肏你弟弟屁股的吗？用你的手指——或者是，”他挪动着屁股暗示性地隔着裤子蹭了蹭Thor的阴茎，“用你这根大到不合情理的老二？”

Thor因为他抬屁股的可爱姿势笑了起来。平心而论，他可没想到Loki能陪他做到这一步——一个狡猾的情报贩子居然伪装成男妓来接近他，甚至还将这个角色演得惟妙惟肖。这让Thor在吃惊之余又多了些好奇，他低下头，有些亲昵地用自己的胡茬蹭了蹭Loki软乎乎的唇角，而后他将手指抽出来，只留着中指的指尖在对方湿漉漉的臀缝缓缓抽插。

“我承认我的性幻想是下流了些，”Thor不轻不重地揉捏了下Loki软乎乎的屁股，并满意地听见对方因此发出了一声颤抖的惊呼，“甚至，就像你说的，有些变态。可你明明也很喜欢，不是吗？只不过听我说了几句下流话而已，就已经湿成了这样。”他举起刚刚肏弄Loki的那只手，将上面沾着的、晶莹的水展示给Loki看，“你看，这全都是你的。”

Loki飞快地扫了一眼Thor那沾满爱液的手指，而后偏过头，坚决不肯再看它第二眼。「你无法比一个无耻的人更无耻…」他在心里翻着白眼道。说实话，Loki现在确实有些后悔。如果时光可以倒流，哪怕是把Hela活活饿死，他也绝对不在今天接这个任务。然而不幸的是，时光确实不能倒流，就像Loki无法收回自己脱口而出的那一句‘我是军妓’一样。所以他所能选的，便只剩下享受这一条道了。他侧过头，偷偷摸摸地瞄了一眼对方胯下那鼓囊囊的一块，而后曲起腿，脚心试探着蹭了蹭那个火热的大家伙。

“肏我，长官。”他像一只欲求不满的猫似的轻声请求着Thor，而后又在对方挑起一只眉毛时不情不愿地改了口，“肏我，哥哥。”

 

Loki简直像一只脱了水的人鱼。这是Thor剥光这只Omega之后心里冒出来的第一个念头。

他的小间谍这会儿正趴在他的膝头，屁股向上撅起了一个可爱的弧度。他的体型很修长，却并不瘦弱。在Thor脱掉他身上所有多余的布料之后，他甚至可以看见Loki小腹上那几块匀称的肌肉。只不过或许是由于长期缺乏锻炼的缘故，Loki的肌肉并没有像Thor那样发达，除了那软乎乎的屁股，他身上甚至找不出第二块肉比较多的地方。但那仍然很诱人，Thor看着那两片白皙的臀瓣中间的那个粉嫩色的小口想。他从来没有见过这样一个合他心意的Omega，直到他遇见了Loki。

“弟弟，”Thor怜惜地摸了摸Loki肉呼呼的屁股，而后满意地看到对方因为这个称呼几不可见地打了一个轻颤，“我现在要问你几个问题——不过我不会过问你的隐私。要是你答得好，我就给你奖励。要是答得不好，那你就得接受惩罚。”仿佛是感受到了Omega信息素中透露出来的不安，他又安抚地加了一句，“放心，这只是一场哥哥和弟弟之间的游戏，不会很难受的，我保证。”

Loki低低地呻吟了一声。他有些紧张，并且全然不知道Odinson要和他玩什么把戏。他本来想要拒绝，但他确实很想知道Alpha所谓的奖励究竟是什么。于是在考虑了几秒钟后，他轻轻地点了点头。

“是你说的，”他磕磕绊绊地讨价还价，小屁股因为紧张不由地收缩了好几下，“不可以过问隐私……而且惩罚不许太过分，不然要加钱。”

“好，我答应你。”Thor安抚地摸了摸他的乳尖，并感觉到那个小粒因为他的揉弄迅速地硬了起来，“第一个问题，你为什么要来这儿。”

“因为……”Loki小声却又不能自已地呻吟着，他能感到Odinson的手指此时就在他的敏感带附近缓慢地挤压，却偏偏不肯往关键的地方按。他小幅度地动了动屁股，试图让那根手指戳到他想要的地方，以缓解他强烈的欲求不满。然而还没等他碰到那根手指，Thor便重重地在他的臀瓣上打了一巴掌。那个金发Alpha恶劣地揉了揉他被打出红印的臀瓣，而后又重新将手指塞进了他的臀缝之中。

“想要更多就得回答问题，”Thor用手指缓慢地肏弄着他的小间谍，搅得后者屁股中的水声叽叽咕咕地响，“不听话的弟弟是要被哥哥打屁股的。如果一直不肯改正错误，那就会被一直打屁股，直到打得又红又肿，合也合不上，只能湿漉漉地等着哥哥填满…你要是不说，我就这样用手指肏你一整天，看你能不能靠着被手指摸两下就爽得射出来。”

Loki已经快要被他漫长的前戏和没完没了的垃圾话折磨得发情了，他这两天本就临近发情期，只不过靠着几管不知道过没过期的抑制剂才勉强度日。他的阴茎硬邦邦地顶在Thor腿间，屁股湿得一塌糊涂。Alpha不痛不痒的抽插让他整个人都难受极了。Loki有些委屈地呻吟了几声，最终在情欲面前败下阵来。

“我是……我是个男妓。我来这里就是为了见一见我的哥哥，让他用他的阴茎填满我的屁股。”他抿了抿唇，似乎由于这几句没羞没臊的话有些脸红，而后在Thor鼓励地用手指按了按他的敏感带时又磕磕绊绊地接了下去，“我的哥哥……”他断断续续地呻吟着，“我的哥哥叫Thor Odinson。我肖想他的肉体已经很多年了，从我成年的那天起我就想要他的那根阴茎……它总是那么鼓囊囊的，那么粗壮。我想让它肏进来，撑开我，射到我肚子里全是他的精液……Thor，哥哥——”

也许是Omega的信息素太过甜腻，又或许是Loki最后的那声略带哭腔的句子让Thor有些心软，金发Alpha总算没再继续逗弄这个活像只快要熟透的蜜桃的Omega。他掰开Loki的臀瓣，三根手指缓慢而用力地变化着角度抽插着Omega湿热的甬道。而这让Omega不可自抑地呻吟起来，他下意识地太高臀部，想让Thor的手指进得更深，却又因为这个动作不小心蹭到了那被Thor揉捏得有些红肿的乳尖。那触感又麻又痛，Loki下意识地扒住Thor的大腿，想要支撑柱自己摇摇欲坠的身子，却在Alpha手指的下一轮抽插下颤抖着差点滑下去。失重感让Loki没来由地有些惊恐，他半撑起身子，跌跌撞撞地想去抱那个金发Alpha的腰，可还没等他能够触摸到Alpha那火热的、紧致的腰线，Thor的第二个巴掌便落到了他的屁股上。

“第二个问题，”他听到Alpha沙哑的嗓音在他上方响起，也许是由于情欲的缘故，它这会儿甚至比平时更加低沉了些，“你是怎么进来的？”

Loki几乎快要被这个巴掌折磨得哭出来了。他的屁股又红又肿，臀缝里也湿得不行。Odinson的巴掌虽然打得并不重，却每一下都不偏不倚地挨到了他的敏感带上。这种感觉很羞耻，却也有些没来由的舒服。Loki咬着嘴唇趴在Thor身上，耻辱地感觉到自己的阴茎又胀大了一点。硬邦邦的阴茎使他无法再维持原来的姿势趴在Thor身上了，他小声地呻吟了一下，不甘心地又将屁股抬得更高了些。

“我是偷偷溜进来的……”他断断续续地回答道，并在Thor的手指又一次碾过他的敏感带时发出了一声喘息，“我之前…我之前观察过，每天下午的时候军舰的守卫就会变得比平时薄弱一些。我在这周围看了好几天了……为了来找我哥哥……别再打我了，”他磕磕绊绊地撑起身子扒住Thor的脖子，用他那双红着眼眶的、湿漉漉的绿眼睛去看Thor，“我难受，哥哥……”

Thor终于在这种眼神面前败下阵来。他拖着Loki的腰将他抱起来，而后掰开Loki的臀瓣将他的老二与Loki的屁股对接在了一起。他甚至不需要去帮Loki做任何扩张——这个Omega的屁股早就为迎接Thor的阴茎准备好了，它又湿又热，每一分肠肉都紧紧地挤压着Thor的阴茎——这感觉实在是太好了。Thor托着Loki的腰缓慢地带着Omega上下在他阴茎上上下起伏，而后他凑上前，轻轻地含住了Loki那张不断发出呻吟的嘴唇。

“所以你没有向那些守卫展示你漂亮的臀型？”他故意挑了些带有羞辱意味的话去问对方，而后意料之中地看到Omega的后穴因为这些话渗出了更多的水。Loki看起来很喜欢他这么做，每当Thor凑在他耳边对他说些粗俗又下流的句子时，这个绿眼睛Omega总能硬得更厉害。这让Thor感到很有趣，他怜惜地亲了亲Loki的唇角，又接着问了下去。

“你也没有用你紧致的腰线去吸引他们的注意？要是你那么做了，你甚至都用不着偷偷溜进来。他们一定会被你性感的屁股迷得神魂颠倒，除了肏进你的屁股以外什么都不会想。”他说完便暗示性地向上做了一次用力的抽插，“告诉我，你有没有那样做，弟弟？”

Loki已经完全说不出话来了。他的理智让他因为Thor那些粗鄙的话感到愤怒，身体却又因此变得更加敏感。他恶狠狠地瞪着Thor，仿佛想要说出点羞辱对方的话，却又因为对方的再一次毫不留情的肏弄生生将那些句子吞了回去，只留下几声破碎的呻吟。这个男人在床上简直就是个畜生，Loki恶毒地在心里咒骂着Thor和他那鼓囊囊的阴茎，仿佛那是什么令他深恶痛绝的事物。而当Alpha抬高他的臀部又将他再次放下的时候，失重感让Loki又一次不情不愿地环住了金发军官的脖子。

“我没有，哥哥……”他睁着他那湿漉漉的绿眼睛试图捕捉着Thor的视线，就好像他真是什么弱不禁风的、被哥哥委屈了的小弟弟似的，“我永远不会让别人那样对待我的…我只爱你一个，也只给你肏我的屁股——哥哥，我好难受，给我更多……”

这只Omega已经彻底熟透了、被肏开了。Thor看着对方被咬到充血的嘴唇想。Loki整个人都被这场漫长的性爱搞得糟糕极了的，他的黑发乱糟糟地贴在脸侧，乳尖被捏得肿胀。由于情欲的缘故，他的眼尾还有那么些许发红。Loki几乎整个人都在出水——他的臀缝处不断地向外渗着透明的爱液，那些水在Thor的不断抽插下叽叽咕咕地作着响。而他的屁股——不用看Thor也知道，它早就被肏弄得又红又肿，白皙的臀瓣上甚至还带着些巴掌印。这让Loki看上去不由得有些可怜，Thor搂紧了怀中的Omega，难得温情地吻了他的小间谍。

“我相信你，”他说，“我相信你。”而后他怜惜地去亲吻Loki泛红的眼尾。也许是因为紧张，Loki一直夹得很紧，湿润温热的肠肉紧紧地绞着他的阴茎，几乎夹得他快要射出来。Thor不想伤到他，便伸手去捏他那软乎乎的屁屁，含着他的耳垂轻轻哄骗，“放松些。”

Alpha突如其来的温柔让Loki忽的有些不知所措，他迷茫地看了Thor一眼，仿佛想从这个金发Alpha的眼里找出一点虚假的情意。可是没有，金发Alpha那双蓝眼睛中的温柔多得几乎可以溢出来。这令Loki有些手足无措，他下意识抱住了Odinson的脖颈，而后听从他的话将自己的甬道又放松了些。

“哥哥，”他轻声唤着，仿佛Thor是他真正的哥哥一般，“我……”

他没能说完，因为Thor肏进了他的生殖腔。

生殖腔被突然顶开令Loki整个人都尖叫了起来。他简直吓坏了——尽管之前决定和Thor做下去的时候他就已经决定了要抛弃那些什么狗屁的伦理道德，安心扮演一个男妓的身份，可他没想到Thor居然敢做到这个份上！怀孕的可能性让Loki惊慌地睁大了眼睛，他掐着Thor的肩膀，跌跌撞撞地想要向上逃，却又在下一秒被Alpha捉着腰生生拖了回来。Alpha的阴茎每一下都肏干到他的最里面，肏得他呻吟不断、哀叫连连。Loki的每一处敏感带都被挨个关照了一遍，硕大的阴茎碾得他连一句完整的呻吟都发不出来。他快要被撑满了、肏坏了——绿眼睛的Omega气急败坏地对着Thor的后背胡乱捶打，而后又被Thor那不可思议的蛮力干到腰软无力。那简直太糟了——当Alpha的阴茎碾过他的前列腺时，Loki整个人都颤了起来。他像只脱水的鱼一般挂在Thor身上，头无力地靠着Alpha的颈窝。然后又在Thor下一次的顶弄时开始新一轮的拳打脚踢。

“你给我退出去——”他恶狠狠地拧着Thor的后背，恨不得直接从上面拧下一块肉来，“我要杀了你……”

Thor用力撞击着他狭窄的生殖腔，手指惩罚性地使劲捏了一下Loki的乳尖：“你已经快杀了我了，我可以陪你做到精尽人亡。”

“Thor Odinson，”Loki几乎被他这种不要脸的程度气得背过气去，“你不许射在里面，多少钱也不行！”

Thor饶有兴趣地观察着Loki气急败坏的模样，然后更加用力地肏弄起对方的生殖腔来。他其实根本没有想要标记Loki，Thor知道，如果他此时真的标记了Loki，这个睚眦必报的小疯子大概会恨他一辈子，而那不是Thor想要的。这个金发大个子想得很简单，他之所以顶进Loki的生殖腔，也仅仅只是想吓一吓对方，给这个绿眼睛的小间谍一些教训罢了。但Loki生气的样子实在太有趣了，Thor托着Loki的后背，将这只坏脾气的Omega抱得更紧了些。而后他凑过去，在Loki的唇角落下了一个吻。

“我会标记你，”他轻咬着Loki薄薄的嘴唇低声说，“我会把精液射进你的子宫了，全部射进去，让你怀上我的孩子。你的每一次发情期我都会这么肏你，肏得你站也站不起来，只能在床上靠着我喂给你的食物度日。你说好不好，弟弟？”

Loki突然就呜咽着射了出来。他的生殖腔一阵紧缩，甬道痉挛得厉害。他缩在Thor怀里，屁股一股一股地往外出水。而Thor此时也不敢在他体内多留，他将阴茎抽出来，一边抚慰着自己肿胀的性器，一边快速地用手指肏弄Loki。那个Omega已经快要被肏成一滩水了——他像溺了水一般挂在Thor身上，阴茎硬挺，后穴大张。Thor的手指肏得他太用力了，他几乎将四个指头都塞了进去。淫靡的水声随着Alpha的动作叽叽咕咕地响着，情欲一阵一阵地侵袭着他的理智。Loki这时候突然有些后悔了——比起那根粗大的阴茎，Thor的手指根本无法满足他。极度的欲求不满让Loki不由地委屈了起来，他抽抽噎噎地夹紧自己的屁股，挣扎着试图想象在肏弄他的其实不是Thor的手，而是他的老二。可那并不奏效，他的后穴还是空虚不已，抽搐着只想要一个大东西肏进来，把他肏到怀孕，填得他满满的。他想跟Thor说让他重新进来，可他说不出话来，便只好捉着Thor的手腕呜咽着去碰Alpha那根勃起的阴茎，以求它重新再来肏一肏他。而金发Alpha立即便明白了他的Omega正在期盼什么——他分开Loki的双腿，用力而快速地肏了进去。

“你想让我射在你里面吗？”金发的Alpha低声问他。对于Loki突如其来的邀请，Thor难得地有些惊喜。他揉捏着Loki的臀瓣，将它们分得更开，粗壮的老二一下又一下地挤过湿漉漉的肠肉。他肏得太快、太深，以至于他们的身体之间完全可以做到严丝合缝。Loki完全被肏开了——他抓着Thor的手，口中胡乱地呜咽呻吟，后穴也被干得又红又肿。他的甬道被肏得一阵又一阵地泛着酥麻，喘息和心跳完全与Thor连在了一起。而当Thor咬着他后颈的腺体，又一次狠狠地撞进他那狭窄的生殖腔，并将精液尽数射在Loki的子宫里时，Loki终于颤抖着第二次达到了高潮。

“我恨你。”当他们高潮过后，严丝合缝地像两个扣着的汤匙那样抱在一起时，Loki忿忿地这样宣称。他的嗓子被这场漫长的性爱干得沙哑，此时想要正常说话都费力。那个金发Alpha的结还在他屁股里塞着，假如Loki猜的没错，他这会儿八成已经怀上了Odinson的孩子。

这真是场灾难，Loki举起拳头愤怒地捶了身后那个恬不知耻的金发大个子一下。虽说现在这个局面他自己也有责任，但那不妨碍他想把所有的错误都尽数归到Thor Odinson的头上去。

「是该让他受到点小小的惩罚……」绿眼睛的间谍眯着眼睛阴沉沉地想道。而后他忽地从之前被Thor剥掉的那件西装裤口袋里摸出了一管麻醉剂，对准那个正在偷偷摸摸亲他侧脸的金发舰长的静脉猛地刺了下去。

第二天早晨，Thor在他的战略指挥室被下属兼好友Fandral率先找到。同时被找到的还有Loki留给他的一封信。那个小骗子在信里说，他对于Thor的服务非常满意，而包夜的报酬他已经拿走了。Thor扭头看了一眼他办公桌上消失的那沓战略部署文件，颇为头痛地叹了一口气。

而半年之后，当躲在华纳边境的Loki被前来执行任务的Thor从酒馆中无意中找到的时候，他觉得自己的屁股不知道为什么略微的有些疼。

「这果然都是因果报应。」绿眼睛的Omega挺着肚子目瞪口呆地看着那个金发Alpha气势汹汹地向他走来时暗自后悔——早知道会是这样，他就不给Hela带她最讨厌的火鸡汉堡了。


	2. 低俗伪装·续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上回说到，Loki拔屁无情带球跑，奈何天道好轮回，在小酒馆喝酒时居然被他的Alpha Thor Odinson撞到了。你问Loki怎么想？Loki什么想法也没有，他只是觉得屁股有些疼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 作者依旧是个变态不要抱太大希望，她不会变好的……所以请在仔细阅读下列关键词并确认可以接受之后再阅读全文。  
> 关键词：ABO，孕期play，轻微强制，后巷play，Dirty Talk，指奸，产乳，发情期，以及依旧特别特别多的垃圾话……  
> 私设：发情期标记内射的怀孕率的百分之百，非发情期标记内射的怀孕率是百分之九十。另，一切怀孕相关的内容都是我瞎编的。看车就好不要在乎那么多……

01

经过半年的努力，Thor终于在华纳边境的一间小酒馆中发现了他逃跑的Omega。

米德加德和华纳海姆之间的热战摩擦已经在几天前便结束了，在度过了长达八个月的局部战争之后，两位国王终于肯放下面子以条约的形式重新划分了边界的从属。由于不再有战斗的必要，金宫十分慷慨地给予了阿萨舰队的成员们一次为期一年的小长假。拥有了长假的舰队成员自然不会放过他们的舰长，于是这天，Thor便很不幸地被他的几个下属兼狐朋狗友给拽到了华纳的边境城市。

即使刚刚经历了八个月的战火的洗礼，这座城市也并没有因此显现出一分颓废之资。几处小酒馆像夹缝生存的野草一般挤在半塌不塌的几座楼房中间，被炸得坑坑洼洼的地面上摆满了各式各样的篝火和烧烤摊。Thor被他的两个著名的酒鬼朋友Valkyrie和Fandral一人扯着一只胳膊，毫无尊严地穿过人群被扯进了酒馆里面。

酒馆里很昏暗也很嘈杂，不少年轻人正在舞池中跳着极具情色意味的舞。Thor挑了一个人少的角落坐了下来，而后在Fandral被一个黑头发的漂亮女人拉走时慷慨地塞给了他一些酒钱。

「不然一会儿这小子非得把自己喝破产不可。」Thor看着自己那风流惯了的发小，叹着气摇了摇头。

今夜并不是Thor的狩猎之夜，纵使他知道就在此时此刻的这家酒馆中，就有好几个身材火辣的Beta和Omega在悄悄打量着他。Thor本身对上床这件事并不是不热衷，当他有了需求，找几个床伴互相纾解一下也不是什么大不了的事。然而自从半年前那灾难性的一夜之后，Thor就再也没有跟任何人上过床。他的性欲就像一颗真材实料的炸弹，随时有可能爆炸，却只缺少那一根合适的导火索。在无数个夜晚之中，Thor Odinson都会躺在床上独自抚慰着他硬得发疼的阴茎，而那个绿眼睛Omega的模样，也便在此刻清晰地在他的脑海中映出了一片投影。

是了，他当然恼Loki。那个绿眼睛的小骗子，装作军妓的模样假情假意地靠近他套取情报。虽然此事也有Thor本人的推波助澜，但他着实没想到，Loki居然真的能够干出在他们结束标记之后给Thor扎上一针麻醉剂，然后自己带着他和Thor可能拥有的孩子悄悄跑路这种事。同时失去伴侣和孩子激起了Thor本性中的那一点点海盗血统，这个金发Alpha打定了主意，一定要把Loki Laufeyson这个小骗子给捉回来。

奈何事与愿违，Loki是个情报贩子，而且还是约顿海姆的首席间谍。他若是想躲起来，Thor怎么找也是找不到的。找不到自己的Omega让这个金发大个子十分苦恼，于是当今天Valkyrie提出要带他来华纳海姆喝酒的时候，Thor没做什么挣扎就答应了。

「不知道Loki此时在哪……」他盯着自己手中的那个啤酒瓶子，昏黄的灯光在它上面覆了一层浅浅的光圈，「不过他可能不会想回来了，毕竟对于Loki来讲，这或许就是一次普通的一夜情罢了。」

Thor这么想着，很是苦涩地给自己倒了一杯酒。他的手肘不小心碰到了旁边放着花生米的碟子，一粒花生咕噜噜地滚了出去。失去了一颗花生让Thor的心情愈加低落起来，他的视线漫无目的地随着那颗花生缓缓挪了出去，直直地撞上了一个意料之外的身影。

那是个黑发绿眼的Omega男性，此刻正微微低头去亲吻他旁边那位金发女子的手背。而如果Thor看得没错，他那件藏青色的袍子下面微微隆起的肚子，应该是快要生产的大小。

Thor放下酒瓶站起来，缓慢而又不容置疑地放出了自己那强势的Alpha信息素。此时舞池的气氛终于达到了高潮，他抬起手臂松了松领口，忽然觉得这里的温度有些热。

 

「这一定是报应。」这是Loki脑子里闪过的第一个念头。

距离他那次不成功的引诱已经过去了半年之久。那天早晨，在他开开心心地给Thor打了一针麻醉剂并顺走了对方的作战计划之后，Grandmaster才发短讯告诉他他的身份资料早在他登上那艘军舰之前就被阿萨舰队的人给拦截了。这可把Loki气得半死——他原本还以为Thor Odinson在他离开之后才会知道他的身份呢。结果对方不仅一早就知道他是谁，甚至还配合他演了一出军妓和弟弟的戏码？！气急败坏的Loki自然不会草草就咽下这口气，他眯起眼睛，让助理把那份注定要被替换掉的情报以原价卖给了他那倒霉的客户。

「至于后续赔偿问题就交给Grandmaster来头疼吧。」这个绿眼睛间谍一边在网上订着火鸡汉堡一边坏心眼地想。那个五颜六色的老头子最近过得实在是太滋润了些——他甚至搞上了比他小了三十岁的助理——是时候给他添一点麻烦了。

接完那一单任务之后，Loki就开始了自己为期半年的小长假。他是个没什么金钱概念的人，也对没完没了的做任务赚钱没有任何兴趣。他给了Hela一笔生活费，并嘱咐她务必省着点花别活活把自己饿死，然后买了张前往华纳的宇宙列车票，打算去那几个还没被战火烧到的小城市泡泡温泉。

华纳作为上古神族后裔生活的地方，自有它优雅的风格。Loki几乎没费多大力气便找到了一家评价不错的温泉度假酒店，作为一个挑剔惯了的人，这家酒店难得地对Loki的胃口。他欣赏地看了看客房后院精致小巧的温泉和茂密幽静竹林，痛痛快快便办了入住。

到目前为止，Loki的度假计划都称得上是完美，他本人也对此很满意。直到六个月后，他发现自己的肚子似乎比之前大了一圈。

在此之前，Loki并不是没有考虑过他会怀孕的这个可能性。毕竟在那次他小小的任务失误中，Thor标记了他，而且还射进了他的生殖腔。但他高傲的自尊心不允许他往这方面去想——这个除了对性事以外对什么都很在行的绿眼睛间谍固执地认为，他应该忘掉那次令他羞耻的经历，再也不去想它。

于是，好吧，他把希望寄托在了非发情期内射的那百分之十的避孕率上。

大概是由于种族遗传，霜巨人在生育方面有着得天独厚的优势。他们的祖先因为常年生活在寒冷的雪地中，必须进化出强大的繁衍能力才能生存下去。于是Loki的这次怀孕可谓是顺风顺水，他既没有经历过别的Omega怀孕时的那种孕吐，也没有什么别的妊娠初期的不良反应。以至于直到他的肚子开始大得有些不正常之前，Loki都还以为他只是因为最近吃得太好又缺乏运动而发胖了。

现在怎么办。Loki烦躁地在医院门口的长椅上对着自己的诊断单发脾气。这所医院告诉他，因为男性Omega的体质特殊，在怀孕六个月之后进行引产所承受的风险要比女性Omega大整整两倍。那位娇小温柔的护士遗憾地告诉他，如果他想要进行引产手术，那他必须得去大城市的医院才行。

大城市！Loki几乎快要将那张皱巴巴的诊断单给撕碎。华纳比较大的那几个城市现在无一不是被战火炸得乱七八糟的，而就算他现在想动身去别的国度，那也需要至少半个月的时间。等他赶到了，估计引产手术也做不了了。

最终他还是选择了去距离较近的一座一线城市碰碰运气。做了决定之后，Loki当天便收拾了行装，前往了他的目的地。

所幸此时战争已经结束了好几天，之前被轰炸得七零八落的医院也开始重新修整了起来。Loki预约了一个号码，将手术定在了两天后。

安排完这一切的Loki终于闲了下来。他查了查附近评价优秀的酒馆，愉快地决定自己应该去丰富一下自己空虚的夜生活。

然而几个小时后他就意识到了这是一个多么糟糕的主意——在那间昏暗嘈杂的酒馆里，一个健壮的金发Alpha拨开人群气势汹汹地向他走来。而如果Loki的眼睛没有出现问题的话，那应该就是半年前被他抛弃掉了的Alpha伴侣——Thor Odinson。

 

02

Loki实在想不通他和Thor怎么就又搞上了床。

他知道，半年前自己对Thor耍的那些小手段是有些过分——但那是为了工作。Loki是个把职业跟道德分得很开的人，对他而言，他无须对雇主之外的人展现什么善意，自然对于任务目标也没什么太大的怜悯之心。但在跟一个Alpha彼此标记之后把对方丢掉自己一走了之这种事他还是第一次做，如果说Odinson因为这种事恨上了他，要给他找点小麻烦，Loki也能理解。可他万万没能想到，Odinson不追杀他也没打算害他，他在见到Loki之后的第一个反应居然是，把这个被他标记过的Omega扯到后巷，然后将他们的阴茎和屁股对接在了一起。

这到底是什么狗屁发展？！绿眼睛间谍一边被Thor压在墙壁上亲吻一边暴躁地想。他今晚只不过是想约两个金发大胸妞玩个3P罢了，为什么到最后跟他做爱的会是个金发壮汉！他用力推搡着那个跟牛皮糖一样压着他的Alpha的前胸，试图将对方掀翻下去。奈何他们之间的力量差距实在悬殊，Loki推了两次之后绝望地发现，他着实推不动。

“Thor Odinson！”他咬牙切齿地叫着他名义上的伴侣的名字，想要让对方把他松开一点。Thor抱他抱得实在太紧了，他们两个的胸膛紧紧地挨着，乳尖隔着布料磨蹭着彼此。这本没什么，只是今时不比往常，Loki的肚子显然受不了这样的挤压。这个绿眼睛Omega因为胎动疼得脸色发白，他死死地抓着Thor的手腕，声音由于疼痛的缘故不免有些颤抖，“你放开我。”

Omega苍白的脸色总算让Thor恢复了些理智。他捉着Loki的手腕，向后退了一步为对方的肚子腾出了些空间。Thor能看得出这只Omega已经怀孕至少五个月了，发育良好的胎儿将他的腹部撑起了一个圆润的弧度。他抬手轻轻摸了摸对方的腹部，并感到Loki腹中的胎儿在他手掌盖住的位置轻轻地动了动。

“你怀孕了？”Thor低声问道。他不用问也能猜出这个孩子是谁的，上一次他与Loki做完以后是标记了对方的，而不出意外应该就是那一次让Loki有了他的孩子。这让Thor不由地皱起了眉，略不放心地又补了一句，“你应该早点告诉我的。”

老天。这回Loki可算是没忍住翻了一个巨大的白眼。说真的，Thor以为他是谁？他们两个只不过是上了一次床而已，又不是结婚了，这个Alpha用得着把那套「我上了你我就得对你负责」的理念用在Loki身上吗。他叹了一口气，抬起手去拍Thor搭在他小腹上的手，而后扯了扯自己的领子，把刚刚被弄皱的衣服重新弄得整齐了些。

“Captain Odinson，”他抿着嘴试图说服那个一脸关切地看着他的金发Alpha，几乎没打算去掩饰自己语气中的无奈，“上一次你我之间的事只不过是一场交易，您大可不必对我流露出什么多余的责任心。至于这个孩子，我已经预约了两天后的引产手术，从那之后我与您就再没有什么关系了。”

Loki的话讲得很慢，可Thor却显然没太听明白。他皱着眉，手臂仍旧不依不饶地将面前的Omega圈进了怀里：“可我们之前标记了啊？”

“是的，”Loki再次叹了一口气。他垂下眼睛，缓慢却坚定地将Odinson抱着他的手臂用力推开，“我正要和您说这件事。由于之前我的一时糊涂——或者您也可以称之为精虫上脑——我接受了你的标记。所以我希望您这次可以抽空和我一起去一次医院，他们能解除这个东西，之后我们就都可以恢复自由之身了。”

恢复自由之身？这次Thor听懂了，他的Omega果然将他们上一次的事当成了一次419。他张了张嘴想要反驳Loki的话，却发现自己的确无法否认这个事实。他们的确只是上了一次床而已，并没有什么感情牵连。这让Thor不禁失落起来，他苦笑着放开Loki，沮丧地向后退了一步。

“我本想约你出去喝一杯的。”他低声说，高大的身躯在小巷里显得有些佝偻，“就是上一次，如果你没有给我打那一针麻醉剂的话。”

哦，那针麻醉剂。Loki尴尬地咳了一声。他差点忘了他和Odinson之间还有这笔账没算呢。自知理亏令Loki难得地没去出口嘲讽这个明显是对他一炮钟情的Alpha，他想了想，最终决定好言安慰一下这个看起来有些受伤的金发Alpha。

“我理解你，”他装出一副通情达理的模样拍了拍Thor的手臂，“谁都有入戏太深的时候。但戏终究是戏，不可能成为真的，所以祝你早日可以走出那个哥哥弟弟的剧本吧。”

他说得倒是挺有道理，但不知道为什么就是哪里不对。Thor看着Omega被吻得红肿的嘴唇，忽然灵光一闪道：“不如我们再来一次？”

“什么再来一次？”Loki睁大眼睛一时没能反应过来，然而在等他反应过来之前，那个金发Alpha便一把将他重新抱在了怀里，手掌隔着他的底裤轻轻揉捏着他半勃的性器，“我说，再来一次。”

这下Loki的脑子终于宕机了。他眼睁睁地看见那个金发Alpha飞快地掀起他的长袍，用两根手指缓缓摩挲过他的会阴。而感谢标记过的Omega对Alpha本能生理反应吧。底裤之下，湿漉漉的水透着布料从那个羞耻的小穴中一股一股地渗了出来，浸湿了整片内裤。

他，Loki Laufeyson，一个优秀的约顿间谍，居然在一个酒馆的后巷中被他的Alpha硬生生摸到发情了。

 

03

他们在狭窄的巷子中吻得难舍难分。

Loki整个人都被压在巷子坑坑洼洼的墙壁上，而Thor在吮吸他的嘴唇。他的两条腿被Thor分开在身体两侧，那个金发Alpha一边吻他，一边小心翼翼地侧着身子护住他的肚子。Alpha的手掌又宽又热，像个暖炉似的贴在Loki的小腹上，手指时不时蹭过Loki已经全然勃起的阴茎，将那根硬挺的性器拨撩得更加胀大。Loki在他的拨撩之下无意识地发出了几声细小的呻吟，他睁着他那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着Thor，那模样活像是一只手足无措的小猫。

“宝贝，你发情了。”Thor吻着他的耳垂含混不清在他耳边说，Loki侧过头去看他，他便又伸手按了按Loki被吻得湿润的嘴唇。

Thor从前没见过孕期发情的Omega，所以他完全不知道该怎么照顾Loki。他本想像之前那次一样在润滑之后肏进Loki的身体，但又怕那会伤到他们的孩子。所以他只是伸出食指试探性地撑开那个不断往外渗着水的小口，然后慢慢地探了进去。

Loki很热，而大概是由于发情期的缘故，他的内里也很湿。湿热紧致的肠肉随着Thor手指的伸入不适地收缩着，随后又在Thor将它向里推的时候死死地绞紧了它。Thor凭借着记忆找到了会让Loki兴奋的那处敏感带，他试着压了压那处软糯的肠肉，满意地看见Loki因此整个人都颤了一下。

Loki已经彻底进入了发情期，周围的空气里全是浓郁的Omega的信息素。Thor一手为他做着扩张，一手轻轻抚摸着Loki颈后的那个腺体。他现在闻起来诱人极了，就像是熟透了的蜜桃。Thor曲起手指搅了搅Omega湿润的肠肉，而后在那个沾满了水的穴口又一次翕合的时候向里加了第二根手指。

“Loki。”他按着Loki的敏感带，在上面磨蹭了两下以引起后者的注意。Loki因为他这一下撩拨湿得更厉害了，他抱着Thor的脖子，不明所以地抬起头看了一眼他的Alpha，而后在对方忍不住过来亲吻他的时候发出了一声破碎的轻哼。

“……做什么？”几十秒后，Loki才成功地从Thor的吻里挣脱出来。他被吻得几乎呼不上气，面色因缺氧而略显红润。一缕黑发湿嗒嗒地贴在他的脸侧，整个人看起来就像是刚刚被从水里捞出来似的，“嗯…你轻点。”

Thor被Loki乖乖窝在他怀里的姿势取悦了。不同于上一次装成他弟弟时的张牙舞爪，这次的Loki显然要更乖，更温顺。被Omega激素完全支配了的Loki像小刺猬似的褪去了往常身上的那些刺，只露出柔软的肚皮。这让Thor的心里不由地泛出了更多的怜爱，他低下头，在Loki前额上落下一个吻，而后收紧了手臂，将他的Omega抱得更紧。

“你是不是之前都没有吃抑制剂？”他怜惜地摸了摸Loki的头发，托着他的腰将Omega的屁屁往高抬了些，“不然怎么只摸了几下就发了情？”

Loki呻吟了一声。他被迫抬起腰，又挺着一个浑圆的肚子，以至于两条腿几乎不能同时碰到地面。他本想侧过身子用一条腿站立，却没想下一秒Thor又探入了第三根手指。这让Loki的膝盖立即软了几分，他没有办法，只好把Thor搂得更紧了点，整个人挂在他身上，才勉强不会因此掉下去。

“我吃了的……”他小声分辩道。Thor的手指来回挤压着他的肠肉，几乎每一下都会蹭过他的敏感带。这让Loki又难受又渴求，他向前挺了挺身子，挪着臀部试图让那些手指进得更深一些。

“上一次跟你做完以后我就吃了，后来也一直没有发情。可最近要去做引产手术，医生怕影响手术效果不让我吃药，谁知道就遇见了你……”Loki挪了几下臀部，似乎是觉得这样仍然不够满足，便伸手去捉Thor的手腕，央求他将第四根手指也放进去，“Thor，我还想要，这样不够……”

Thor在他的央求之下加入了第四根手指，抽插几下确认Loki的甬道已经足够放松之后又将整个拳头都塞了进去。他快速地肏弄着那个不断流着水的肉穴，把里面的水搅得咕唧作响。Loki因为他的动作不自觉夹紧了屁股，而后又因为肠肉绞紧带来的快感小声呻吟起来。

“Thor……”他磕磕绊绊地唤着Thor的名字，小屁股夹得愈发紧，“快…嗯，快一点……”

这次Thor没遂他的意。相反，这个金发Alpha的动作反而慢了下来。他故意不去触碰Loki的敏感点，只在不经意间扫一两下那个柔软的区域：“那要是今天你没有碰到我，是不是也打算用你湿漉漉的小屁股去满足别的Alpha呢？”

「这个混蛋！他果然还在计较Loki之前把他药晕扔在房间里的行为。」骤然失去快感让Loki整个人都欲求不满起来，他咬着嘴唇去挪动屁股，然后在Alpha恶劣地躲开他的动作时发出了一声不满的呜咽。

“我没有要去满足…嗯啊…别的Alpha。”他不满地瞪了眼那个故意用下流话讲他的金发Alpha，又在对方再一次不往关键位置按时忿忿地踢了对方一脚，“我被你标记过了，别的Alpha闻不到我，也根本不能让我发情——Thor，你别捉弄我了，我难受……”

Thor这才重新动起来。他又快又用力地顶弄着Loki的敏感带，肏得Loki终于忍不住呻吟起来。这个Omega几乎被他肏射了——他整个人都被Thor架在墙上，站也站不稳，只得牢牢地抱着Thor的脖子以免掉下去。而那个Alpha又顶得极快，让Loki连一句完整的呻吟都发不出来。他像一只在暴风雨中的竹筏那样无力地窝在他的Alpha怀里，口中无意识地发出几声破碎的喘息。而后，在Thor将整个拳头都撞在Loki的最深处时，绿眼睛的Omega终于忍不住呜咽了起来。

“Thor——”他乞求地唤着他的Alpha，“Thor…我想要你进来。”

Omega可怜兮兮的模样让Thor心里不由地泛起了点怜惜，他亲了亲Loki的嘴唇，吮吸了一下对方甜丝丝的舌头。然后他帮Loki拢了拢那件之前被剥下来一半的长袍，又用自己的披风将自己的Omega严严实实地裹了起来。

“这里凉，”他把Loki打横抱起来，又低头吻了吻对方因呼吸不稳而半张着的嘴唇，“我们去旅馆接着做。”

做到一半忽然停下让Loki很是不满。这就好像正在干渴的时候被生生断了水源，令Omega整个人都欲求不满了起来。他夹了夹自己淌着水的、空虚不已的屁股，见Thor依旧没有停下来的意思，便忿忿地将头埋进了Thor怀里。

“我不怕冷。”他像个气鼓鼓的鸵鸟一样蛮不讲理地在Thor胸前蹭来蹭去，将自己的头发都蹭得乱糟糟的，“我只想让你肏我，你再不肏我我就要因为发情热死掉了——Thor，帮帮我，我屁股里好湿，我想要你的阴茎……”

Thor被他胡搅蛮缠的模样逗笑了。这是他第一次见到Loki这么孩子气的行径，与之前Loki扮演是他幼弟时那种刻意的伪装不同，此时Loki根本是依着他的本性在跟Thor撒娇。这样的Loki实在是太过惹人怜爱，以至于Thor几乎没怎么想便一头栽进了对这个名叫Loki Laufeyson的小混球的爱意里。他拍了拍Loki的屁股，用一个吻将对方后面的抱怨尽数堵了回去。

“听话，”他一边舔咬着Loki柔软的嘴唇，一边轻声诱哄着他的Omega，“巷子里太凉，会冻到你和宝宝。我知道这附近有一家小旅馆，几步路就能到了。”

被吻到缺氧的Loki果然不再抱怨。他晕乎乎地窝在Thor怀里，安分地被对方抱着走了一阵，而后，在十几秒后回过神来时又开始挑挑拣拣地去抓刚刚Thor话里的漏洞。

“……你是怎么对周围的旅馆这么熟悉的？”他从Thor臂弯里伸出脑袋不满地出声抗议，“你还说我要去满足别的Alpha，实则自己才是那个忍不住夜夜笙歌的人吧。只可惜我们标记过了，那些Omega闻也闻不到你。不然你就能跟他们一连生上几个小崽子，也免得现在被我搞成这副模样……”

Thor被他噼里啪啦的一段话搞得哭笑不得。他无奈地低下头，再次吻住Loki那张喋喋不休说着刻薄话的嘴。奥丁在上，他这半年来可没跟别的什么Omega上过床，就连自渎都是想着Loki做的。至于小崽子，Thor看了看Loki隆起的腹部，无可奈何地叹了一口气。他只要Loki的这一个小崽子就够了，再多几个他可顾不过来。

而在Thor看不到的角度，绿眼睛的Omega悄悄地笑了起来。这样的Thor让他觉得格外有趣，这个老谋深算的间谍眯起眼，在心里给Thor的评价里添了一条「会害羞的金发大胸妞」。

 

等Thor终于开好了那个该死的房间，Loki已经湿得快要滴水了。他甫一挨上床，便立即迫不及待地把两条腿分开，露出腿间那个湿漉漉的小口。由于想要追求性感，他本想将腿盘在Thor腰上的，奈何他隆起的腹部使他实在没什么办法曲起他的身体。故而他只是伸出腿，脚心蹭了蹭Thor同样起劲的阴茎。

“快来肏我。”他躺在那里，像个小国王似的对着他的Alpha发号施令。Thor在他腰下垫了一个小枕头，那枕头软乎乎的，Loki很是满足地在上面蹭了蹭。

他其实很清楚自己对Thor的感觉。平心而论，Thor是个强大且完美的Alpha。他阿萨舰队的舰长，同时也是金宫领头人Odin的儿子。感谢基因遗传，Thor继承了他父亲高大的体格和他母亲俊美的容貌。由于长期在外作战，他的肌肉线条就好像阿波罗那样漂亮。Loki缩在棉被里，露出一只眼睛孜孜不倦地视奸着他的Alpha。他的视线在Thor健壮的胸肌上停留了一会儿，随后缓缓地顺着Alpha的马甲线滑至了那根勃起的性器上。

“摸摸我，Thor……”他气若游丝地要求着Thor。他一边说，还一边摆着腰肢在枕头上蹭了两下自己欲求不满的屁股，“你要是再不肏我，我就要被发情热给淹死了。”

然而事实上，快要被发情热淹死的远不止Loki一人。也许是由于标记联结的缘故，Thor也受到了一点Loki发情期的影响。他身上因之前抱着Loki走得那一段「能看不能吃」的路早已起了一层细汗，此时又被Loki几次三番地用下流话撩拨，自然是精神万分。他捉着Loki两只光裸的脚腕，将对方的腿向上拉开，而后脱掉那件已经快要被撑开的长裤，把自己硬得发疼的阴茎抵在了那个隐秘的穴口。

“Loki。”他低声唤着Omega的名字。Loki已经足够湿了，发情期让他的内里变得十分松软。Thor安抚地在那个沾了水的小口周围磨蹭了几下，而后握着自己的阴茎一寸一寸地推了进去。

尽管已经做足了准备，但相比起Thor那根粗长的阴茎，Loki还是显得有些紧。他在Thor推进去的那一刻便发出了一声细小的喘息，Thor不想伤着他，推到一半便停在那里等他适应。然而这让Loki更加难受了，他像只煮熟的虾米一样有气无力地躺在那里，蹭着屁股仿佛全指着Thor的阴茎度日。

“你别停……”他不满地呻吟了一声，急不可耐地向上抬着腰想要尽快将Thor的阴茎全部吞进去。结果他吞得太快，不小心被那根尺寸惊人的阴茎顶到了一处敏感带。这让他整个人都忍不住颤了一下，他的内里一阵绞紧，夹得Thor不由地粗重地喘息了一声。

“放松些，”这个金发大个子笨拙地捏了捏Loki的臀瓣。他一直觉得Loki没有好好吃饭，以至于全身上下的肉全部长到了他的屁股上，“别夹太紧了，你夹得太紧的话会很痛。”

Loki瞪了他一眼。他本就被发情热弄得晕晕乎乎，想被填满的地方却半天得不到满足。此刻听见Thor在他耳边啰啰嗦嗦，他自然没有什么好态度去和Thor白话。以毒舌著称的Omega不以为然地故意收缩了一阵臀部，而后在听到Thor因此懊恼地低声咆哮时悄悄弯起了唇角。

“你用不着这么磨叽，”他挪着屁股一夹一夹地将Thor的阴茎往里吞，嘴上还不忘去逗那个金发Alpha玩，“我又不是什么娇滴滴的女性Omega，你用不着拿出那副彬彬有礼的模样来。或者说是你持久度不怎么够，怕只被我轻轻夹上几下就会缴械投降……”

Thor被他这堆滔滔不绝的垃圾话念得头痛。他弯下腰，托着Loki光裸的后背吻住了对方那张胡乱喷洒毒汁的嘴。而后他按着Loki的大腿把它们分到最开，一个挺身将自己的阴茎尽数捅到了Loki最深处。

“你就不能安安静静地享受发情期吗……”在结束了一个漫长的吻之后Thor吻着Omega的脸颊问道。Loki被他吻得脸色潮红，两只绿眼睛也因为缺氧变得湿淋淋的。他侧身窝在Thor怀里，阴茎硬挺挺地顶在Thor的大腿上。

“不能。”他枕着Thor的手臂，干脆利落地拒绝道。他这会儿已经差不多适应了Thor的阴茎，那根勃起的性器埋在他体内，随着Thor小幅度的抽插反复蹭过他的敏感带。这让Loki愈发湿了起来，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，伸手抱住了Thor的脖子。

“肏我。”他说，于是Alpha便应声动起来。他先是缓慢地抽插着Loki，粗壮的龟头顶弄着Loki紧致的肉穴，探寻地碾过几处Loki的敏感带。随后在Omega的叫声变得甜腻起来时，Thor开始了大幅度的肏弄。他一下又一下地撞击着Loki最敏感的那一片肠肉，撞得Omega连一句完整的、连贯的呻吟都叫不出。他们交合的地方不断因为撞击而发出啪啪的水声，粗壮的阴茎戳弄过Loki甬道中的每一寸肠肉，似乎是想将其中的水全部都榨干、挤出来一样。肠肉不断被撞击彻底取悦了Loki，他挪动着腰肢，不由地夹紧屁股，想要让那根阴茎肏得更深。而他那本就湿湿的、淌着水的小穴则泌出了更多的液体，似乎在淫荡地渴求着Alpha给他更深、更多。

由于他怀着孕，Thor一直没敢太过用力地肏他。此时此刻，在这个金发Alpha眼中，没有什么比Loki和他腹中的孩子更为重要的了。他一边动着胯肏弄着Loki，另一边小心翼翼地伸手护着Loki的肚子，生怕不小心压到他哪里。结果Thor太过谨慎的动作惹得Loki很不满意，他扭过头，极不开心地在Thor胸前惩罚地咬了一口，而后挣开Thor搂着他的手臂，自顾自地翻过身示意Thor从后面上他。

“你这样进来。”他撅着屁股小声命令着Thor，又因为觉得有些冷而向后挪了几下，整个人靠进了Thor暖烘烘的怀里，“我之前听医生说过，这样进来的话不会伤到孩子。”

Thor被他撅屁股的可爱模样逗笑了。他摸了摸Loki的头发，在对方后颈的腺体上落下了一个吻。而后他搂住Loki的前胸，避免他因为被撞得太厉害而压到肚子，在Omega缩进他怀里时再次将自己的阴茎送入了那个湿热的甬道。

由于Loki已经足够放松，这一次Thor没有再减缓动作。他握着Loki的胯骨，每一下顶弄都撞到了Loki的最深处。金发Alpha又快又重地肏弄着Loki湿热的内里，肏得Loki喘息不断、哀叫连连。这个Omega几乎已经被全然肏开了——他被弄得汁水四溢，前液和蜜液分别从他的阴茎以及后穴中淌出来，搞得他整个人都惨兮兮、乱糟糟的。Loki像是条脱了水的鱼一样挂在Thor身上摇摇晃晃，后穴被肏得又红又肿。而由于情欲和孕期反应的缘故，他的乳头也胀得发疼。这让Loki不由地呜咽起来，他咽下一两声破碎的呻吟，而后磕磕绊绊地去捉Thor的手腕。

“Thor……”他仰起头，央求地去看他的Alpha，“我要你摸摸我这里。”

Thor因为这个要求愣了一下，随即便惊奇地睁大了眼睛。他看到Loki胸前的乳晕颜色变得深了许多，那两个饱满的乳粒正精神地挺立在那里。而当Alpha试探着用拇指和食指夹住它的时候，一小股乳白色的液体从那里渗了出来。这让Thor不由地好奇了起来，他一面挺胯继续肏干着Loki，一面用搂着Loki前胸的那只手轻轻按压起那个向外淌着乳汁的地方。

“Loki你……”

他本想不合时宜地表达一些对Loki的关心以及对Loki可以产出乳汁这件事的新奇，但Loki显然不想给他这个机会。这个好面子的绿眼睛Omega在他打算说出下一句话的时候便立即拉高了被子，像鸵鸟一样将自己埋在了被单里面。Loki突如其来的脸皮薄让Thor不由地笑起来，他低下头，怜惜地把那个恨不得从此藏在被子里再不露面的Omega从被单里挖了出来。

“你没必要因此觉得害臊，”他吻了吻Loki的头发，随后在Loki的耳根变得彤红时又忍不住去亲对方的耳垂，“这是正常的，每个Omega怀孕以后都会有这种反应，况且你在发情期，本就比平时敏感。”

在极度的羞恼之中被强行从被子里剥出来的Loki自然不会给他什么好脸色，他偏过头，从Thor嘴里把自己的耳垂拽出来，又伸手去拍对方没完没了玩弄自己乳头的手。

“是啊，”他冲Thor翻了一个白眼，飞快地吐出几句刻薄话以掩饰自己脸上不自然的潮红，“伟大的Thor Odinson当然知道Omega们怀孕时都是什么模样了，而这都要归功于他的阅人无数。又或者你自己就是一个隐性Omega，曾在不为人知的某个角落里自己偷偷地怀过一个孩子……”

被形容为「偷偷怀过一个孩子的隐性Omega」的Thor无可奈何地叹了一口气，他捉着Loki的脚腕，拉开那个像小毒蛇一样尖牙利嘴的Omega的双腿。而后他握着Loki那两个浑圆的臀瓣，以更用力的抽插将后者接下来的下流话全部撞成了呻吟。

 

等马拉松性爱结束时已经是第二天清晨了。本着上一次的教训，这次Thor在做完第一次后并没有就此放过Loki。他在射过一次之后搂着Loki躺了一会儿，随后在对方下意识夹了夹屁股时再次精神奕奕地硬了起来。

第三次和第四次是在浴室做的。由于他们两个全身都是之前搞出来的精液和其他什么乱七八糟的液体，Thor很好心地打算带Loki去浴室清理一下，然而刚进浴室他就被Loki那被肏得可怜兮兮的屁股吸引了注意力。不过Thor到底还是有些顾念着Loki的身体状况，只是借助那红肿的臀缝摩挲了几下自己的阴茎。结果Loki被这个动作弄得情欲高涨，他趴在墙上，撅着屁股命令Thor再肏他一回。

天边泛起肚白的时候他们终于清理干净了彼此。Loki此时已经彻底没有力气再做多余的事了，他难得乖巧地躺在Thor怀里，任由那个金发Alpha在他唇边落下一个又一个细密的吻。清晨的风吹得窗帘一鼓一鼓的，几声清脆的鸟鸣透过窗户传进来。他抬起头，正巧Thor也在看他。这个绿眼睛的黑发间谍眨了眨眼，一不小心便撞进了Thor那双溢满了温柔的蓝眼睛。

“我很喜欢你。”Loki听见那个Alpha这么说道。他的声音很轻，落在Loki耳边，就像是唇齿之间的喃喃之语。于是这个绿眼睛Omega难得地没有出言讽刺Thor，他闭上眼，毫无戒备地窝在Thor的臂弯上沉进了睡意。

而在那个金发Alpha请求成为他的长期伴侣时，Loki也没有拒绝他。


End file.
